


[佐伯克哉X片桐稔]如果

by bamboos



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboos/pseuds/bamboos
Summary: 不戴眼镜的克哉X片桐稔。中间会有眼镜克哉X片桐的一次H，主线是不戴眼镜的人格。有引用游戏原对话翻译。AO3上的是全篇，其他网站可能存在被和谐部分。





	1. Chapter 1

1

“对了，佐伯君，昨天多谢你了。”  
“昨天？”  
“你不是帮我搬了那些东西吗，多亏了有你帮忙呢。”  
“……啊。”被这样一说克哉才想起来，确实周日散步时在公司门口遇到片桐，帮助他将塞满了杂物的箱子送到了地铁口——但之后才想起来，自己原本可以帮他一路搬到家的。  
明明可以帮上忙却没有想起，片桐这样温柔的人即使想到了也不会主动开口要求吧。克哉因此反而有几分自责，好像本应尽的责任没有做到。  
“哪里，不用这么客气啦，我其实也没有帮到什么忙。”  
其实哪怕帮上忙也……本来那两箱就是用不上的杂物强塞给片桐的吧？同事几年，大家都很了解老好人课长的性格了，因为太过温柔而总是被人欺负，大概算是8课人人心知肚明，但也无可奈何的事情。  
“因为回家后闲着没事，把箱子里的很多东西都试过了。那个叫万能切片器的真是很方便的东西呢！……对了，佐伯君哪天方便，来我家做客如何？我也想就昨天的事情回礼……”

这就是为什么克哉现在正站在片桐宅的门口犹豫着。  
已经走到门口了，才意识到空着手上门造访似乎不太好。但这条居民街上一眼望过去看不到什么可以用于买礼物的店，对附近不太熟的克哉甚至不知道周围是否有便利店——毕竟，这还是他第一次来片桐家。  
但电话里已经说好了时间，如果迟到太久也很失礼。为自己的考虑失当郁闷地吐出一口气，克哉上前敲门，很快片桐就和气地把他迎了进来，大门看起来根本就没有上锁的样子。  
“欢迎欢迎。很高兴你能来。”  
经过的玄关和客厅都干净得不可思议，米黄和豆绿色的墙纸颜色柔和。房间给人的感觉和片桐稔很像，倒不如说，一眼看去，就觉得“啊，这确实会是片桐君居住的地方”呢。  
只是……  
片桐在厨房泡茶的时候，克哉仔细地打量着四周。从膝盖下的棉布坐垫，到墙边深色的矮柜，柜子上放着的照片吸引了他的注意，那里面是比现在年轻许多的片桐，与一名女性和一个小男孩的合照。  
家人吗？克哉其实不很清楚片桐的家庭情况，但大约知道他似乎是独居，平日也从未听他提起过家人。但，是的，这屋子要说有什么缺点，那就是太空旷了。克哉本人也是住单身公寓的，也去过独居的本多家，但与之相比，片桐家整体的干净与素朴加重了这种寂寥的氛围。  
“哔呦~”  
细细的鸟叫声惊醒了望着相片沉思的克哉。屋子另一端放着的鸟笼里有两只黄色的小鸟，当克哉看过去的时候，小鸟也在偏头看向他，克哉不禁为之一笑。  
脸上的笑意尚未敛起时，片桐端着茶托走了出来。  
“让你久等了。来，请用。”  
“谢谢。”克哉小心地端起茶杯浅尝一口，几乎尝不到什么苦涩感，入口只有清香以及稍后的回甘。四溢的茶香仿佛从舌尖沁入肺腑，比平日里在公司喝到的茶还要美味。  
“真好喝。”他由衷地赞叹。片桐看起来很高兴。  
“在茶叶的购买上，我算是有些奢侈的。”  
不过，其实关键在于泡茶的技术吧……即使是公司里同样的茶叶，克哉自己就泡不出片桐那样的味道。被这些想法分心，克哉方才的疑问有些冒失地脱口而出：“对了，那张照片是……”  
问出口他几乎立刻后悔，片桐嘴角的微笑消失了。  
“那是我的妻子和儿子。不过和妻子几年前就分开了。儿子……在3岁的时候，死于交通事故……”  
“啊……对，对不起……”  
克哉暗自悔恨自己冒冒失失的提问，却也不知道说什么，只好结结巴巴地道歉。片桐倒反过来安慰他：“不，没什么的。并不是需要道歉的事情。”  
虽然这样说，他眼中有些悲伤的神色却并没有退去。  
“真的，真的很抱歉……”克哉几乎语无伦次地说着，求救似的环顾屋内。他的目光忽然落到了方才的鸟笼上。  
“那个，你有在养鸟呢……”他拙劣地转过了话题。  
“啊，很可爱吧。它们是玄凤鹦鹉，名字分别叫静御前和门天丸。”  
“……哈。”  
明明是新话题，克哉却再一次感到了无言以对。这，这是正常的鸟的名字吗……  
“很特别的……名字呢。”在不至于会尴尬的短暂停顿里，只够他勉强想出这样的形容词。  
“我倒是不觉得有哪里特别。不过亲戚家的孩子也曾这样笑话过，可能确实是怪了些吧。”  
“虽然显得个性了些，但不失为好名字呢。”克哉补救道。  
“是吗。真高兴你能这么说。”  
片桐显得很高兴的样子，克哉也终于悄悄地松了口气。至于为什么取这样的名字……还是不问了吧。

再次给茶壶续茶的时候已经是日暮西山了。两个人聊得很愉快……轻松得超乎克哉想象。怎么也没想过，到上司家拜访是这样愉快的经历。  
不过，片桐君这样的上司也很少见吧。这样亲切温柔，会每天亲自给大家沏茶，性格好到甚至让下属担心他受到别人的欺负……说起来，克哉自己也没好多少就是了，倒是本多，一直有意维护片桐和克哉的样子。  
不知不觉在8课待了好几年了，细细想来，除了刚入职的那几个月之外，渐渐地并不将片桐当做上司了。并不是说不尊敬对方，只是片桐过分亲切的气场很难让人保持地位的隔阂。现在来说，比起上司，其实更把对方当做很好的朋友吧。  
朋友吗……  
“佐伯君？”  
“……啊！”克哉从沉思中惊醒过来。片桐刚刚为两个茶杯续上了茶，正在看着他。  
“对话题感到无聊了吗？我也有看一些电视节目，不过总是跟不上年轻人的流行呢……”  
“不，并不是……”克哉不好意思地低了低头。  
“那么，是这周的工作太累了吧。多亏了佐伯君的活跃，大家都很受到鼓舞呢。”  
片桐露出温和的微笑。  
“特别是Protofiber项目开展以来，不管是以往没做过的企业营销还是办公室的文案工作都完成得非常出色，这周还帮我解决了电脑的问题……总之，很感谢你。”  
“啊，那没什么啦。”克哉腼腆地笑了笑。当时阻止片桐关机的速度让他自己都感到惊讶，果然是在眼镜的影响下，自己的做事风格已经发生了一些改变吧。“片桐君以后遇到什么问题，可以随时来找我的。我不在的话，其他人也可以帮忙解答。”  
“那就太感谢了，我作为上司，结果却麻烦了你很多地方呢。营销业绩也要仰赖你们的努力。如果有什么我能为你做的……”  
“都是小事而已，片桐君没必要在意的。而且，8课的业绩本来就有片桐君的一份努力吧。”  
“不，如果有什么我能做到的事情，请尽管吩咐。任何事都可以，我会尽力去做的。”片桐说，神色是出乎意料的认真。  
“任何事都可以吗？”  
“当然，我能做到的事情都可以哦。”  
这样的说法也太夸张了吧……克哉脑中一闪念，并没有说出来。本来，这只是聊天而已，自己其实也不会对此较真的。  
“那么……以后如果有事情要麻烦片桐君的话，我就不客气了哟。”  
“啊，请尽管吩咐吧。”片桐笑着说，抬头看了眼布满晚霞的天空。“就让你一直喝着茶未免招待不周，我差不多也是时候去做晚饭了。”  
要不要把这个“任何事都可以”的要求在晚饭时开玩笑地用掉算了呢——克哉想了想，又否决掉了这个想法。沏茶也就算了，不管怎么说，自己安坐在客厅等待片桐在厨房里忙前忙后，就太失礼了吧。也会很无聊的。  
“啊，我也来帮忙。”他站起身，跟片桐一道进了厨房，“也想看一看片桐君夸赞的万能切片器呢……”

结果不知不觉就到了这个时间。当克哉离开片桐家的时候，路灯都已经亮起来了。  
“感谢招待。”  
“不用客气，佐伯君，欢迎以后再来。”  
类似的社交辞令克哉不知道听过多少遍了，但片桐就是有种说出什么话都能显得非常认真的能力。不知道该不该把这话当真的克哉含糊地答应了一声，与片桐挥手作别。走在空旷的街道上，他忍不住抬头仰望着暗蓝的夜空，呼出一口气。  
上周从各个方面来说都是非常紧张的一周。有御堂的压力在前，整个8课都不敢怠慢，而对于尝试着在工作中不依靠眼镜，独自解决问题的克哉来说，更是压力重重。因为曾经有过戴上眼镜的优秀表现，如今也不能够差得太远，否则一定会引起同事的疑惑吧——一边要拼命工作，一边要与戴上眼镜的冲动搏斗着，还要担心被同事发觉异常，克哉今天早晨几乎不想起床。  
但是，在与片桐度过了这样的一天之后，那些积攒下来的压力，现在已经感觉不到了。  
“明明片桐君就为大家做了很多啊……”克哉喃喃自语。  
每天沏的茶也好，温柔的微笑也罢，即使在外面没能够取得好成绩，回到8课也不用担心面对课长的臭脸和责骂。这些关怀日复一日，也许会让人习以为常吧。但现在有了御堂部长的压力，有了每天奔走于企业之间，逼迫自己承担重任的辛苦，才意识到片桐课长提供了多少安慰。  
大概整个8课也只有片桐一个人，会对此一无所觉吧。  
“以后要找个机会，对课长好好地道谢呢……”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
“啊，今天是周日……”  
克哉难得地睡到很晚。面对御堂部长再次提高的目标值，几乎每个人都感到了“这是不可能的吧！”然而，在无力改变MGN意见的情况下，也只能像本多说的那样，拼命、再拼命地去进行营销。  
这样一来，坚持不戴眼镜的想法已经行不通了。在跑熟悉的零售店和整理数据时，仅凭自己还可以，但面对企业进行推销的时候，不得不承认，戴上眼镜的那个“我”做得比真实的自己优秀太多了……  
沉浸于思绪之中的克哉无声地叹了口气。抬起头的时候，一家不太熟悉的店铺却映入了眼帘。  
“啊……”  
光顾着想工作上的事情，不知不觉偏离了以往散步的方向，往片桐家的方向走去了。这是偶然还是潜意识的举动呢，克哉自己也说不清楚。但既然已经走到这个方向了，又刚好看见了一家茶叶店，不如给片桐带点礼物吧。  
这样想着，克哉走进了茶叶店。片刻之后走出来时，手里已经拎了个小小的袋子。  
“咦？”  
再走不多远，快要到片桐家门口的时候，远远看见了提着购物袋的片桐，而片桐似乎也注意到了克哉。  
“早，佐伯君~”  
“早上好。”  
因为两人都没什么事，似乎自然而然地，便一起向着片桐家的方向走过去了。  
“啊，佐伯君也喜欢这一家的茶叶吗？”  
“不……这个是……想给片桐君的。”  
克哉尴尬地将袋子往上提了提。就在街上直接塞给片桐好像很奇怪，他只好自己继续拿着。  
“哈？”片桐露出了十分意外的表情。  
“那个，因为……总是不请自来，一定很麻烦片桐君吧……”  
“不，没有的事。”片桐露出了和以往无异的温和笑容，“家里没有什么人，佐伯君愿意过来，我很高兴呢。”  
“啊，那就好……”克哉暗暗地松了口气。  
“而且，应该是我感谢佐伯君吧。工作上那么努力，Protofiber的项目就是佐伯君争取到的，包括目前为止的业绩也是……”  
谈话间到了片桐家门口。片桐暂时中断了对话，将克哉邀入屋内。  
“总之，佐伯君实在太客气了，并不需要带礼物的。”  
“啊，不，虽然我对茶叶不太懂……是店里推荐的种类，应该味道不会很差吧。片桐君请务必不要嫌弃……”  
“不，我并不是这个意思……”片桐稔挂上了无奈的微笑，“既然这样，那我就不客气了。今天尝试一下佐伯君带来的新茶叶如何？”  
因为已经是第二次登门，克哉不再像上次那样局促。等待片桐泡茶的空隙里，他仔细地观察着鸟笼里的一对鸟儿，其中一只小鸟在笼子里蹦了几下，靠近了他的方向，仿佛想要更仔细地打量他。  
“久等了，请用。”  
接过茶杯，两人才继续方才的话题。  
“佐伯君最近真的很努力呢。认真起来之后，感觉和以前很不一样了。”  
“哪里……”  
“不，请不要谦虚了。这周的销售报表上，有大约一半的数字都是佐伯君的功劳呢。真的非常感谢。”  
“哈……片桐课长过奖了呢……”  
克哉努力扯出笑脸喝了一口茶，却完全品不出新茶的味道。心里沉甸甸的。  
“和以前不一样了”……那是即使想要否定，也没有办法否认的事实，自己心里知道，所取得的成绩中，也有至少一半，并不归功于自己，而是那副眼镜才对。更进一步说，即使是自己完成的那些业务，也有些是多亏了第一次用过眼镜，有了相关的经验，以后做起来不至于那么狼狈。  
原本一开始拿到这副眼镜的时候，就是这样打算的。仅仅希望在最困难的时刻使用一下，帮助自己了解应对那些局面的方法，而不是一直依赖于它。难道我这样做……是不对的吗？  
“相比之下，我作为科室的负责人……却完全帮不上忙……”  
“不，才不是那样的呢！”  
猛然回过神来的克哉下意识地向前探出了身体，这反应也许有些过激了，片桐惊讶地略微睁大了眼睛，但急于否认这一点的克哉却完全没有注意到。  
“正因为有片桐桑领导着大家，我们才能够安心工作。邮件也好、投诉也好，片桐桑从来没有让这些影响到其他人。一直以来，反而是我们应该向课长道谢的啊！”  
“啊，是这样吗……”  
“没错，大家都是这样想的——”  
“啾啾，叽啾。”仿佛在应和着他的话，鸟笼里传来了小鸟的叫声。  
“对了，这只鸟刚才就很活跃呢，性格很调皮的样子。”  
这个话题转换自己都觉得有失水准，但幸好，一贯包容的片桐当然不会抓住这一点不放。又或者是真的喜欢小鸟吧，他的眼睛亮了起来。  
“啊，那只是静御前，虽然是女孩子，却很爱说话呢……”  
得救了……克哉在心里苦笑着。  
不能让刚才的话题继续下去了。否则自己一定会忍不住逃跑的吧……  
应该得到片桐君的称赞和信任的，并不是现在的这个“我”。正因如此，片桐越是称赞，就令人越是痛苦。嫉妒另一个自己，这是多么荒唐的事情啊，明明知道这一点，却无法从这种无意义的痛苦中摆脱。  
我也很努力啊。无论如何也及不上眼镜的能力，这点自己是有清醒认知的。但在日常的工作中，的的确确已经是尽了全力，拼命地做好所有事情了。  
如果有一天能够让片桐君看到真正的自己就好了。如果那些赞赏的话语和认同的眼神，真正是为了自己……不，我在想什么呢。  
克哉被自己无意间闪过的念头吓了一大跳。  
难道又要回到过去怨天尤人却无所作为的状态吗？只能让人看到戴上眼镜的自己，说明现在的能力还是不足够吧。那也只有一直努力下去，或许有一天，仅仅凭借自己的力量，也能够让片桐君安心，那就好了……  
这样想着，他抬眼看了一眼片桐稔。对方难得没有注意到他细微的感情变化，还在滔滔不绝地讲着那两只玄凤鹦鹉，望向鸟笼的目光充满喜爱。  
“两只都很喜欢吃加纳利种子，但静御前往往会先吃个精光，所以我有时会专为门天丸添上一些……”  
也不是没有想过，或许一直戴着眼镜……但之前几次戴眼镜记忆，已经不像第一次那么模糊不清。他也记得那个自己对本多和片桐不耐烦的态度，还有他们略微受伤的表情。如果是“他”，一定会觉得此刻片桐所说的话十分无聊吧。  
我真是狡猾哪……他在心底悲哀地、无声地叹了口气。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （我有病吧！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！）

3  
周一，克哉难得地戴着眼镜回到了办公室。  
“片桐课长呢？”他问旁边的女职员。离下班时间已经很近，但片桐显然不是会迟到早退的人。  
“啊，课长刚才似乎是去资料室了，说是要找材料……奇怪，已经快半个小时了还没回来呢……”  
“嗯。”简短地点点头，克哉往处于地下室的资料室走去。推开门，里面开着灯，不出所料地只有片桐一个人。他回头看到克哉，露出了不好意思的笑容。  
“啊，佐伯君已经回来了啊，今天也辛苦了。”  
“今天和皇冠商贸中心谈下了订单。”  
“真的吗？佐伯君真是厉害呢。”片桐真心地称赞道。但是不知为何，看着那人绽放出的，不知道看了多少遍的笑容，克哉心头的烦躁感就挥之不去。  
“所以，课长又在做什么？我听其他人说了，找资料不需要这么久吧。”他冷淡地发问，比起疑问，更像是指责。片桐不好意思地低下了头。  
“啊，因为有一件资料，一直找不到……特意找管理员问了，应该就在这里面。大概是放错了地方吧。”  
“名称？”  
从片桐那里得到编号后，克哉大步绕过一排排书架，走向某一个区域。很快，他就伸手从架上取下一份文件，走了回来。  
“会放错位置，是因为把编号中的I当成了1。既然想到了可能会放错，一开始就该针对容易放错的位置进行特别的查找。课长刚才在做什么，莫非从头找起？”  
“啊哈哈，我真是的，完全没有想到。还是佐伯君厉害呢……”  
片桐只是温和地笑着。明明被下属批评着，脸上却看不见一点不快。这只让克哉更加烦躁了。这个人，就只会这一种表情吗？  
“所以说啊，目前8课的所有人都在拼命提高销量吧？作为关键人物的片桐课长，却把时间花费在毫无意义的机械查找上。实在找不到文件的话，哪怕拜托管理员也比自己找更有效率吧。”  
“对不起……因为感觉，这样太麻烦别人了……”片桐诺诺地解释道。  
“那本来就是管理员的工作。再说，把自己的时间白白浪费掉才会更麻烦大家吧！”克哉不耐烦地提高了声音。  
“对、对不起……”  
真是够了。除了赔礼道歉什么都不会的这个人，到底是凭借什么成为了8课课长的？哪怕无能也要有个限度吧，甚至连生气都不会，任凭下属责骂也无动于衷的片桐稔，相比起人来，更像人偶也说不定。  
他究竟会激动吗？会愤怒吗？会兴奋吗？会大声谈笑、会奋起抗争吗？这个永远以温顺的面具包裹着自己，麻木地应对一切话语的人——  
“佐伯君？！”片桐发出一声惊叫。佐伯克哉忽然伸出手来，紧紧抓住他的手臂。片桐手一抖，文件撒了一地。克哉不耐烦地将那些文件踢到一边。  
“佐、佐伯君……”  
——想要打破他的伪装，让他露出不一样的表情。  
“片桐课长曾经答应过我，可以为我做一件事情。任何事情都可以，这是你亲口说过的吧。”克哉将片桐压在书架上，凑近他的耳边低语。几乎能感受到那一块皮肤立刻在他的吐息下颤抖。  
“是、是的……确实……”  
“那么，就在这里，兑现诺言吧。”  
用脚轻轻一绊，几乎没有用太大力气，片桐就被推倒在地。克哉扳过他的身子，让他仰面躺在地板上，一手按住他的手臂，另一手迅速地解开了他的领带和外套扣子。  
“等一下……佐伯君……？！你要做什么……”  
那张脸上永恒不变的驯服表情终于被打破了，片桐惊慌失措地瞪视着他，挣扎着试图反抗。但那力量实在不足一提，克哉轻松地压制住了他。  
“到了这一步，你还不知道我要做什么吗？片桐课长？”  
一边低语，克哉一边解开了片桐的腰带。皮带扣撞击的声音令片桐一震，更加剧烈地挣扎起来，但接着，克哉伸进一只手，握住了他的分身。片桐全身瞬间僵直住了，喉间发出悲鸣。  
“不要……住手！……呜……”  
他用力扭动着被按住的手腕，将脸偏了过去。克哉不耐烦地啧了一声，暂且停下其他动作，抽出领带绑住了片桐的双手，这样一来，他便空出一只手来，可以捏住片桐的下巴，强行将他的脸转过来。片桐急促地喘息着，像看陌生人一般望向他。  
“为，为什么……佐伯君……求你……呜啊！”  
带着哭腔、断断续续的恳求突然被打断了。克哉以指甲搔过分身的内侧，片桐身体剧震，腰部几乎要弹起来。  
“原来如此，你的敏感点在这里啊……”  
一只手揉捏着分身的根部，另一只手则始终钳制着片桐的下颌。克哉俯身向前，逼迫片桐和自己四目相对。仅仅如此而已，那双眼睛里已经浮现了泪光。  
“咕，呜……不，不要……会有人……”  
“是么？”克哉几乎完全伏在片桐身上了。他将嘴唇贴近片桐的脖颈，满意地看着片桐随着他吐出的每一个字瑟瑟发抖。“真可惜，我可一点都不介意呢。还是说——片桐课长其实想要自己这样淫荡的样子被更多人看到呢？”  
“啊，那种事……哈……怎么、可能……”  
微弱的扭动和挣扎仍旧在继续，但克哉手下的分身已经慢慢地挺立了起来。握在克哉手中的分身使片桐没有办法作出动作太大的挣扎，只能低声地啜泣着。  
“真是敏感呢，片桐课长，这样就已经硬起来了。该不会，离婚以后……你都没做过吧？”  
“呜，嗯……”  
从喉中发出的低声呻吟不知道是否能算作回答。无法转头，取而代之，片桐将双眼紧紧闭起。一滴泪水从眼角挤了出来。  
“看着我。”克哉将片桐的头抬起，直到他被迫重新睁开眼睛，“回答我的问题。”  
片桐只是小声呜咽着，微微地摇着头。然而，他的腰部却不受控制地随着克哉手指的每一次动作而挺起，很快，克哉手中的分身已经硬挺发烫了。  
“真快啊，没有想到课长的身体这么敏感呢。这些年真的从来没有和人做过？自己有像这样做过吗？”  
片桐仍旧只是发出无意义的混乱音节，两行泪水不断地从他的眼角淌了出来。就在克哉不耐烦地想再次逼问他时，隔着书架传来清晰的声音。有人打开了门。  
“哎？有人吗？”  
片桐的整个身体瞬间僵住了。不要说挣扎，连呼吸都完全停止，按在身上的手指能感觉到他仍旧在细细地颤抖着，不过这回是出于截然不同的原因吧。新来的职员停在门口，没有离开，但也没有继续往里面走。  
“真是奇怪，难道有人忘了关灯吗，太大意了吧……”  
“片桐君，如果不愿意我对你做出这种事的话，现在就可以叫出来。”克哉贴近片桐的耳畔，用气声低语。片桐浑身颤抖，轻微地摇了摇头。若非克哉就紧贴着他，甚至感受不到那摇头的幅度。  
“只要叫出声来，很简单。不但我会受到处罚，以后也不会再对片桐君做出这种事情了。”  
片桐更用力一点地摇头，牙关紧紧咬着，望向克哉的双眼中盛满了恳求和恐惧。  
闯入的员工在门口的架子上拿了一份文件，关上了灯。随着关门的咔哒声落下，片桐呼出一直屏着的一口气，怀里的身体骤然瘫软下来。  
“真是可惜。唯一的机会就这样被你放过了啊，片桐课长。”  
“为……什么……”  
片桐似乎已经放弃了反抗。除了坚硬的分身之外，其他的地方都毫无力气，连发出的声音，在周遭黑暗的包围下都细微而软弱。  
“为什么……突然这样……佐伯君，以前明明……是个温柔的好人……”  
“哈。”  
面对这意料之外的发问，克哉眯起了眼睛。原本已经渐渐消散的烦躁感，又重新在胸口积聚。都到了这种境地，还在企图唤起面前施暴者的良知——该说是太善良了，还是太天真了呢。而且，现在伏在他身上的，可不是他平时所认识的“佐伯克哉”啊。  
“那是因为，看到你就感到厌烦啊。”  
“……”  
片桐发出了低声的抽泣。克哉已经放开了手，他却一时没有将头扭过去。  
“是因为……我太过软弱了吗……”  
“当然，你也知道啊。”  
离开了片桐下颌的另一只手转而伸进了半敞的衬衫，开始揉捏一侧的乳头。片桐的身体在他身下弹跳了一下，原本想要出口的话变成了惊喘。克哉却不为所动似的，一边用指甲刺激着迅速发硬挺起的乳头，一边继续用平静无波的语气，在对方耳边叙述：  
“而且，课长也太过天真了吧。是这辈子只遇到过好人，所以以为这个世界上都是好人吗？这样的观念，可必须要得到纠正才行。”  
“哈，啊………怎么……这样……”  
手指所触到的皮肤开始发烫，分身的顶端也开始溢出蜜液，慢慢打湿柱体和仍旧反复搓弄着那里的手指。除了断断续续的哀泣和求饶外，身下的人似乎已经无力发出别的声音，适应了黑暗的眼睛可以慢慢看清那张脸上满溢着的，无助、惊恐与情欲交织的表情。  
是啊，眼下哭泣着，为情欲所控制的片桐稔，终于不再是那个永远挂着完美面具的老好人……  
仅仅是想到这一点，克哉便兴奋起来。他的手指摩擦着柱身，再一次上下套弄着，而后，在龟头的位置猛然收紧。  
“呃啊——！”  
男人发出了小动物般的悲鸣。手中的分身剧烈弹起，白浊的液体在空中划了道弧线，洒落在半裸的腹部和衬衫上，也有些洒到了资料室的地板上。  
“怎么……原来这么有感觉啊，片桐课长。甚至还没有用到后面，就已经高潮了。还真是出乎我意料的敏感呢。”  
“为什么……佐伯君……为什么……”  
啜泣着的片桐仿佛只会重复这几个字。那副完全放弃抵抗，任人宰割的表情使人感到无趣，于是克哉最终松开了手。  
“算了，今天就到这里好了。虽然时间有点短，我玩的还是很尽兴的。——对了，你高潮后哭泣的表情，很不错哦。”  
片桐没有回答。克哉径自走出门外，在关门的时候，不知道为什么，他突然回头看了一眼。  
片桐稔仍旧躺在地上。以同样的姿势，四肢摊开平躺着，空洞地仰望着天花板。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
“怎么这样……怎么会这样……”  
克哉深深地将两手插入发间。  
这一次，摘下眼镜后的记忆也同样清晰——但他宁可不要记得那些事情。在公司的资料室，对片桐君……做了那样的……  
“太过分了吧……！”  
甚至不敢仔细回忆当时的场景，仅仅是脑海中掠过的几个片段，就让他悔恨欲绝。对自己的上司，对那么温柔的片桐君做出那种事情……片桐君曾经请求过自己，不如说，哀求过自己……哪怕做到了那个地步，都还会说“明明是个温柔的好人”这种话……温柔的好人怎么会这样对待别人啊！  
如果在片桐君面前切腹自尽，能让他原谅自己吗……克哉真的严肃考虑了一下这种可能性，最后只是因为觉得会给片桐君带来更多困扰才作罢。脑海中闪过赔礼道歉的各种方法、各种话语，可是和自己做出的事情相比，那些道歉都显得如此苍白。那已经是可以算作犯罪的事情，如果此刻有警察找上门，克哉都不会感到奇怪的。  
怎样才能把自己的歉意传达给片桐君呢。并不奢求他的原谅，但是一定要告诉片桐君自己的抱歉，一定要作出弥补才行……克哉苦恼地叹息一声，蜷起身体，将脸用力埋在膝盖上。  
一整晚都辗转反侧，脑中被混乱的思绪填满。尽管自己很想要忘记发生过的一切，把它当做一场噩梦，但那些画面和细节却总是不受控制地从记忆中跳出来。在床上徒劳地躺了不知多久，外面的天色仿佛都有点发白了，克哉才迷迷糊糊地陷入了浅眠。

“哈，啊………怎么……这样……”  
柔和的声线带着哭腔，尾音却又染上了深陷情欲无法压抑的喘息。在黑暗的包围下无法看到那泛起红色的皮肤，但手指所触及的地方，哪怕被剥下了衣服，也已经变得发烫。乳头硬邦邦地挺立着，小腹绷紧，仍被裤子包裹着的大腿内侧，则随着自己手指的每一个动作轻轻颤动。  
这是只有自己见到过、也只有自己能见到的片桐稔。  
尽管身处黑暗，但手指已经记住了柱身上的每一处褶皱。从囊袋到龟头反复地抚摸着，用指甲刮擦着敏感带，偶尔稍微用力一些，片桐的腰部便会往上一弹，口中发出色情的低呼。  
“不……不要……佐伯君……”  
用这种声音喊出来的名字也有了别样的意义。每一个音都含含糊糊、软绵绵的，浸透了欲望的声音像是在求饶又像是在索要。  
如果能够，让他永远这样看着我，永远这样呼唤着我。即使不能，要让这一次，成为他再也不可能忘记的经历——  
“啊——！”  
伴随着片桐最终释放出来的惊呼，克哉猛地从床上挺身坐起。他怔怔坐在原地，感觉到后背慢慢变冷的汗水，却分辨不清那是因为欲望还是因为惊恐。窗外的天空刚刚泛出白色，忘记拉窗帘这一点已经无关紧要了。借着窗户透出的晨光，克哉望了望钟表，意识到自己不过睡了一个小时。  
而后他才觉察到双腿间的重量。自己的分身，不知道什么时候，已经挺立了起来。  
一把掀开被子，克哉冲进浴室，将冷水开到了最大。甚至忘记脱掉衣服，他跪倒在浴室地面，任由冰冷的水流击打自己的身体。在暴雨一般的水流冲刷下，他抬手捂住了眼睛。  
“……怎么会……”  
这一次，无法再归咎于眼镜了。半勃的欲望尚未完全消退，克哉愣愣地在原地呆坐了一会，慢慢直起身子，扶着洗手台站起来，看向镜子。镜子里回看的人有着因熬夜而略显苍白憔悴的脸，充满血丝的眼睛颓然地回看着他。那无论如何，不会是戴上眼镜的自己的表情。  
没有任何借口。没有脱罪的理由了。  
他单手捂住眼睛。滚烫的泪水从指缝间流下，汇入冲击着身体的水流中，转瞬间变得冰凉。  
是的，即使现在才认识到这一点已经太晚了，这已经是再也不可能的事情；即使这样的欲望，连自己都感到厌恶——  
——我，渴望着片桐君。

“嘿，早啊，克哉。”  
在公司走廊上肩膀被人用力一拍，差点一头栽下去。用不着回头就知道是本多了，克哉揉着肩膀露出苦笑。  
“啊，早上好。”  
“今天不怎么有精神啊，怎么了，没休息好？”  
“嗯，昨天晚上有点失眠……”  
尽管克哉尽量拖慢脚步，还是跟本多前后进入了办公室。目光刚一瞥到熟悉的暗绿色西装就被烫了似的低下头去，然而，耳边却传来了和以往全然无异的温和问候：  
“早上好，本多君，佐伯君。”  
……咦？  
克哉惊讶地抬起头来。微笑着迎接他们的片桐一如既往，好像昨天什么事情都没有发生。一瞬间克哉甚至怀疑那是否真的是自己的一场噩梦，然而，理智却清清楚楚地反对着这个想法。  
难道昨天的事情，对片桐课长并没有产生任何影响吗……？  
预想过片桐的愤怒、厌恶、排斥、冷漠等等情况，却唯独没有想到会像是现在这种一切正常的情况。克哉机械地走到自己的座位前，感到自己所有的随机应变都派不上用场。  
“给，佐伯君。”  
忽然有声音在近旁响起，是片桐照例给每个人端来了咖啡。克哉被吓了一跳，连忙转身，也许是转得太急了吧，片桐往后一退，一点滚烫的咖啡溢出杯子，溅到了他的手上。  
“啊，对不起……”  
两个人的道歉同时响起。克哉下意识地伸出手去稳住杯子，片桐却慌乱地将手缩了回去，连同整个人都倒退了一步。  
“真，真是不好意思……”  
克哉定在了原地。  
所以并不是无动于衷……只是用一如往常的伪装来掩盖内心的不安吧。从这一系列动作中已经看出来了，片桐害怕触碰到自己，连同双眼也紧紧地盯着桌角，唯恐与自己的眼神相对。克哉感到心中一阵窒息般的绞痛，张了张口却又什么话也说不出来。  
毕竟，这也是自己应得的吧。  
“课长的手……”  
“啊，没关系的……”  
片桐慌慌张张地将手藏在了背后。但方才的一瞥间，克哉看到那块皮肤已经有些发红了。幸好片桐准备的咖啡和茶每次都是刚好可以入口的温度，应该不至于太烫，但……  
“怪我不好，这边我来处理。课长还是用冷水冲一下吧。”克哉压抑住胸口的窒息感，装作若无其事地抢先在片桐前面抽出了一张纸巾，擦拭桌上溅出的咖啡。  
“好，好的……”  
片桐狼狈地离开了，看他的方向，确实是往盥洗室而去。克哉从那个背影上收回视线，咬紧了嘴唇。将咖啡渍拭净，停转的大脑也在远离片桐后逐渐恢复正常，他才意识到，今天片桐送上的并不是茶，而是咖啡。  
早上本多也说自己看起来没睡好。难道是因为这点，片桐君才特意送上了咖啡吗……

自然地，一夜没睡好又心烦意乱的克哉没能按时完成工作。  
自知状态不好，于是一整天的时间都在办公室里做文书工作，可即使是数值计算和制作报表的简单工作都屡屡出错。几次打开公文包时，都看见那副被自己塞进抽屉深处的眼镜静静地躺在公文包里，但是克哉每次都选择了移开视线，最后独自留在办公室里加班。  
终于整理好所有工作，回到家的时候，已经很晚了。街道上一个人都没有，周遭的寂静里，只有一个脚步声在逐渐靠近。视线尽头，出现了熟悉的人影。  
“晚上好。上次见面以来，过得还好吗，佐伯克哉先生？”  
是Mr.R，那个将这幅眼镜交给自己的古怪外国人。说起来，上次见面，有告诉过他自己的名字吗……？  
“还可以吧。”克哉敷衍着，握紧了公文包的把手。那副突然出现的眼镜，此刻应该仍旧躺在包底。  
“看来，之前交给您的眼镜，您有在使用呢？”  
“……”克哉默然地收紧了手指。  
如果是两天前，这个话题大概并不会引起他的反感。但在发生过那样的事情之后，他的态度就没办法这样平静了。克哉探究地看向Mr.R，但镜片反射的路灯光使人看不清他的眼睛，压下来的帽檐挡住了半张脸，只能看见他微微翘起的嘴角展露出一丝神秘莫测的微笑。  
“看来，我送您的眼镜已经派上用场了吧，这对我来说，可真是无上的愉悦呢。”  
“……这副眼镜，到底是怎么回事？”克哉不答反问。对面的男人露出了愉快的笑容。  
“哦呀，这个问题，您心中已经有答案了不是么？”  
显然，并不是自己原先预想的幸运道具这样简单。戴上这副眼镜的自己，根本已经是另一个人了。无论是取信御堂，拿到Protofiber的项目；是与大企业的总管们唇枪舌剑，寸步不让；是将片桐压在资料室，尽情凌辱……那些都是自己根本不可能去做的事情，并非能单纯地用心理暗示或者是鼓起勇气所能解释。  
“那么，您已经作出决定了么？”  
Mr.R在不知不觉间逼近，眼下两人只有一步之遥，那低沉的语调几乎就在克哉的耳边响起，“您决定，选择哪种人生呢？是要与眼镜一起，以胜者的姿态生存下去……或是放弃眼镜，重新踏上那条曾经为您所厌弃的，无聊的失败者道路？”  
原来如此，是为了确认是否保留眼镜而来的吧。  
这确实是一个艰难的选择没错。以前的自己，只是个一事无成的小职员，无论怎样努力都只会迎来失败。但自从拿到了眼镜，就逐渐成为了众人的中心，这周一甚至得到了MGN总管的赞赏。若是没有眼镜，仅凭自己，是做不到这些的吧。  
“聪明如您，一定已经注意到了这副眼镜的价值了吧。” Mr.R仍在继续，比起催促，不如说，更像是诱惑。  
“是的，我知道。”  
克哉说着，猛然提起公文包，打开盖子，抓起里面的眼镜，干脆地递到Mr.R面前。  
“至今为止多谢了，但这副眼镜，还是还给您比较好。”  
“哦？”Mr.R有些诧异似的，瞥了一眼眼镜，却并未将其取走。  
“这就是您的决定吗？毕竟是关乎您一生的选择，如果拿不定主意的话，晚一些再回答我也没有关系。”  
“不必了。”克哉几乎没有丝毫迟疑。眼镜稳稳地托在他的手里，手心隐隐感到发热，像是要被烫伤似的。  
“或者说，是我没有表述清楚？您是真的决定要选择那条灰暗无趣的，作为失败者的人生？当然了，以前的您，也是美丽夺目的。但是您自己，似乎不满足于那样的生活吧……？”  
“我完全理解您的意思，或许我的人生确实和胜者无缘吧。”克哉说，咬紧了牙关。托着眼镜的手开始发疼，如果此时收回手来，没准会看到红色的烫伤痕迹吧——但是，他却仍旧没有收回手。  
“但胜利对我来说不是最重要的。为了胜利而伤害别人，将别人当做垫脚石的事情我不想做。”  
“啊……原来如此，您真是个优秀的人呢。但是，这样出众的您，仅仅为了那些平庸愚蠢的人类，值得就此掩盖自己的光芒么？”  
“怎么能这样说……”  
不光是手心，胸口也隐隐地灼烧起来。  
“真的没有任何犹豫么？伤害别人？当做垫脚石？要知道，对于您这样伟大的人物，其他的人类，明明就是微尘般没有任何价值的存在。”  
“够了，不要再继续说了！”  
克哉终于忍不住怒斥起来。  
清楚地记得，那个戴上眼镜的“我”，抱持的正是这样的想法。虚伪的客套掩盖下，其实根本看不上任何一个人，哪怕是本多和片桐，不，甚至御堂部长，对“他”来说，也都不过是随时可以踩在脚下的东西吧。那种想法，和Mr.R现在的话语是何其相似。  
“我是不会改变心意的，这副眼镜，请您收回去吧。不管您怎样说，我绝不会再因此伤害其他人了。”  
“好吧，如果您这样说……”  
轻轻叹了口气，有点惋惜似的，Mr.R从克哉手中取走了那副眼镜。手心的灼痛立刻消失了，克哉放下手时垂眸瞥了一眼，手掌上并无任何痕迹。  
“不过，良心有时候，也会成为阻碍飞行的枷锁。您应当明白，拘泥于这些没用的感情，是毫无价值的。”  
这一次，没等克哉出言，他便自己流畅地接了下去。  
“那么，我就此告辞了，期待着与您的再会。”  
没等克哉接话，他就转身离去。明明街灯的光线并不昏暗，但那身影很快就融入了黑夜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四舍五入，这是个克哉版雨中告白了（不是


	5. Chapter 5

5

又是周日的早上。  
身体已经按照长久以来的生物钟清醒，精神却仍旧感到无比倦怠。克哉坐在床边，无意义地盯着眼前的一小块地板发呆。连日忙碌下来，终于有一天清闲的时候大脑反而一片空白。  
今天要做什么呢……这个念头仅仅是不经意间在脑内一闪而过。而后，片桐稔的名字在克哉意识到之前已经跳了出来。  
“……哈。”  
苦涩的笑声溢出唇边。  
认识至今，也仅仅去过片桐家两次，相比起来，只不过是去本多家次数的零头而已。但是一旦想起这个地方，米黄色的墙纸、拖着长尾的鹦鹉和茶杯上空袅袅升腾的热气仿佛就在眼前。与其说是习惯，不如说已经上瘾，一旦曾经度过那样的时光，便感到不可自拔。  
但是现在，片桐君大概已经不会欢迎自己了吧。  
轻轻叹了一口气，克哉起身走进浴室。然而进去后却连打开淋浴龙头的兴趣都缺乏，什么都不想做、也什么都想不到的他就只是站在洗手台前，怔怔地望着镜子。镜子里的自己苍白地回视着他。  
【戴上这副眼镜，您的人生从此将会发生改变……】  
Mr.R的话语仿佛还在耳边回荡，而眼下的人生，确实和一个月前大不相同。然而，克哉此时却无法感到一分一毫的激动。拿到了Protofiber的项目，做出了以前所无法想象的业绩，成为公司众人所注目的焦点……所有这些曾经羡慕不已的事情，真正做到了才发现，原来并不会给人带来想象中那般的快乐。  
“这有什么不好吗？”  
一个声音在耳边清晰地回荡。  
“难道你不曾感到激动与成就感？你不也是，再也不想回到过去的人生了吗？”  
无法否定。克哉的手指慢慢从镜子边缘滑落，一直落到洗手台上。本应被还回去的那副眼镜静静地躺在那里，事到如今，它突然出现在何处都已经不会引起克哉的恐惧了。  
“……是啊，我确实不想回到过去了。每天都很痛苦，痛苦得令人难以忍受……”  
他的手指摸索着抓住了镜框，在手心用力攥紧。镜子里仿佛能看见那个戴上眼镜的自己，正展露出镇定而无所不能的微笑。  
“……但是……”  
手指用上的力气也许已经能折断一般的眼镜了，克哉着迷似的渐渐往镜子前靠近，直到鼻尖几乎贴上冰凉的玻璃，  
“现在……你也知道的吧，其实并不是不能改变，而是……我害怕改变……”  
【你是不会明白的。像你这样的人，永远也不会明白。】  
记忆鲜明得像是在前一刻，甚至可以闻到那扑面而来的樱花香气。不管想起几次都感到胃里一阵绞痛，克哉撑住洗手台，不管不顾地一口气说了下去。  
“……不知道会怎样……不知道身边的人会不会再次改变……但是，只有那个人，让我觉得……他不会伤害我……”  
每天都痛苦得好像要死掉，一点点地扼杀着自己，却一直没有足够的勇气作出改变——因为相比于眼下的痛苦，反倒更恐惧着改变后的未知。会再次遭受冷眼和背叛吗，会被人嘲笑、被人讨厌吗。现在关心着的、信任着的人，是否可以在改变之后怀有同样的信任呢。于是宁可在恶性循环的苍白生活里溺死，也难以朝岸上迈出一步。渴望着改变的同时也害怕着被伤害，两种需求同样强烈且互相矛盾，克哉困于其中，无法选择。清楚地知道自己渴望着一段可以交付信任的亲密感情——友情也好，爱情也好，什么都行——但却不敢向任何人踏出那一步。  
直到那天偶然之间造访片桐家，和片桐课长的关系，从“上下级”迈向了“朋友”。  
连鸟儿都要悉心爱护，被下属顶撞也能微笑以对的片桐稔，怎么想都不会露出自己所恐惧着的嫉妒和憎恨。不是不会伤害“我”，而是不会伤害任何人吧。“佐伯克哉”并不是得到特殊优待的，这结论反而令人无比安心，因为既然这样，未来大概也不会得到特殊的厌憎。一视同仁的温柔，远比一时心血来潮的偏爱更为长久、也更为可靠。  
但早在自己意识到这段感情的重要性之前，便已经失去了。或许是因为过于渴望的焦躁，或许是想要确定对方无害性的不安，戴上眼镜的自己，在资料室侵犯了片桐。想想真是十分讽刺——恐惧着被伤害的自己，反过来伤害了别人。  
“只是这样而已吗。”  
短暂的沉默后，镜中的自己再度露出了带着轻蔑的微笑，“那只不过是微不足道的损失罢了。只要足够强大，就不需要担心别人伤害到你。”  
“——那是不一样的。”  
强迫自己慢慢松开手指，克哉将眼镜放回台子上，“我只是，不想再伤害片桐君了。”  
耳边没有再听到声音，克哉转过身，背对着镜子，打开了花洒。

结果不知不觉又来到了这里……  
散步时大脑放空太久的结果就是，当克哉意识到周围的场景似乎很眼熟的时候，已经为时过晚了。他并没有打算拜访片桐家，但对那种平静而温馨的时光的渴望，终究在行动上体现了出来。  
或许从这里绕个圈，往公园的方向走过去也……然而这个念头出现得太晚了，街道尽头，克哉看到了拎着购物袋的熟悉身影。对方显然也看到了他。  
“早安，佐伯君。”  
说起来，上次见到片桐确实也是差不多的时间。今天虽然起得早，却因为发呆而消磨掉了不少时间，结果还是再次遇到了他……  
“啊，早上好。”  
克哉硬着头皮迎上前去。一周过去，连最初条件反射的退缩都已消失，片桐好像什么事情都没有发生过似的对他露出温暖的笑容。  
“刚好今天买了三文鱼，想要试一试新的菜式。佐伯君不忙的话，要不要来我家坐一下呢？”  
“……”克哉因为吃惊而微微瞪大了双眼。  
完全不能理解为什么对方还会发出邀请，也许只不过是客套话吧。但是没有办法拒绝——看着片桐的微笑，听见那温柔的声音，什么拒绝的言辞都说不出口。是伪装也好，是假象也好，令人心神不宁惴惴难安也好，想要和片桐在一起的愿望不知不觉已经如此强烈。不由自主地想要抓住每一个机会，和他一同度过时光。  
哪怕这种时光再短暂。在这一刻，让我抓住他吧。


End file.
